Carmit Bachar
Carmit Bachar was a former member of the Pussycat Dolls. Her nickname was Foxy Doll. Biography Carmit was born on September 4, 1974 in Los Angeles, California and raised in Encino, California. Her father is of Jewish Israeli & Indonesian descent and her mother is of Dutch & Chinese descent. Carmit was born with a cleft palate and lip. Her mother was a dance teacher at Bancroft Middle School of Performing Arts and her father worked with Elvis Presley & Marcel Marceau. For 10 years, Carmit competed internationally as a rhythmic gymnast. She placed 5th in the U.S. Olympic trials in 1992.During her career competing on the U.S. National Team, Carmit attended Hamilton Academy of Music in Los Angeles, studying music, dance, piano and viola. Carmit joined the Pussycat Dolls in 1995 while they were a burlesque show. In 2002, she brought her friend, Gwen Stefani to perform at the Pussycat Dolls show. Stefani brought along Interscope Records's Ron Fair and Jimmy Iovine. Later, the Pussycat Dolls got signed at Interscope Records. As a dancer, Carmit has appeared in more than 21 music videos including Macy Gray's "Sexual Revolution", Jennifer Lopez's "Ain't It Funny", Wyclef Jean's "Perfect Gentleman", The Black Eyed Peas's "Shut Up", Michael Jackson's "Blood On The Dance Floor", Aaliyah's "Rock the Boat", The Offspring's "Why Don't You Get a Job?", Beyoncé's "Crazy in Love", and "Baby Boy." In 2001 in Los Angeles, Carmit, Lee & Scarlett Cherry and others started an 'underground' nightclub called Freedom. This became the occasional "multi-genre cabaret." The Zodiac Party which was first held at the Hollywood Athletic Club, then The Key Club. As of 2006, Bachar is still co-producing the event, which is now called The Zodiac Show. Departure In February 2008, reports surfaced that Carmit was leaving the Pussycat Dolls to pursue solo projects. On March 8, 2008, she officially announced her departure from the Pussycat Dolls on the group's official website. Melody Thornton gave Bachar special thanks in the "Thank You" section of the Pussycat Dolls' second album, "Doll Domination." Solo Projects In an interview with E! from March 2008, Carmit mentioned that she wants to release a solo album in the future. In another interview with Savvy.com, she said she worked with Macy Gray and that her album will be released in 2009. In June 2008, a song called "Carmasutra" appeared on Carmit's Myspace. She confirmed in her blog that it's an older demo song. In December 2008, an unfinished version of "Overrated" was leaked. In June 2009, she performed a new song called "Fierce" in nightclubs. It was produced by Jared Lee Gosselin, and written by Carmit Bachar, Kay Cola and Che'Nelle. Other producers she worked with are among others Justin Michael, Phillipe Bianco, Leo Mellace and Steve Catizone. Bachar's album has yet to be released. In the September 2009 issue of Kee Magazine, Bachar revealed that her album will be titled "Formerly Of...". In March 2010, rapper Detroit Diamond released an EP which featured a track with Bachar titled "Something 'Bout You", as well as her solo songs "Fierce" and "Cream". The EP is available on HMV.com.hk and also on iTunes and Amazon as digital downloads. Personal Life Carmit is currently engaged to Kevin Whitaker. On September 18, 2011, she gave birth to a daughter, Keala Rose. It has been reported that Carmit wishes to form a non-profit organization called "Smile With Me. Carmit stated: "I want to have my own charity for children and adults who are born with a cleft palate. I was born with one and I want to educate and inspire people by saying that inner beauty is more important than looks." Carmit is an ambassador of "Operation Smile", a worldwide children’s medical charity that helps improve the health and lives of children and young adults born with facial deformities. In November 2007, she participated in an "Operation Smile" international medical mission in Bolivia, where she and her team organized creative stations for the kids like face and body painting, bookmaking, music and dance. Gallery 415full-carmit-bachar.jpg carmit_2548088k.jpg Carmit_Bachar_LF.JPG carmit-look-2-laugh-2.png carmitanddaughter.jpg|Carmit and her daughter, Keala f542cc2def30b89d3cea0724a27199a8--pussycat-dolls-nylons.jpg 4fb8097d87c14fe8a63cfbcfb631fb03.png 006PCD_Carmit_Bachar_018.jpg carmit-bachar.jpg carmitimages.jpeg Category:Members